


【SD】男子篮球手的日常4（仙藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD】男子篮球手的日常4（仙藤）

一、男子篮球手与八卦男女

大食堂。

呱噪的女声。

“你们知道陵南那个仙道彰吧？看起来人高马大吧，居然是个不举的！是不是我们性别不对啊？”

藤真健司的太阳穴，突！跳了一下。

大食堂依旧。

更呱噪的男声。

“那个仙道彰哦，果然是个不举的！”

藤真健司的太阳穴，突！突！跳了两下。

长人军团目送他们的队长兼教练端盘起身走向斜前方，睥睨着那桌人：“那是因为你们颜值不够。”

花形透的眼睛啪嗒掉地，碎了。

一桌人花痴着：“女王大人！”

另一桌人贱笑着：“请鞭笞我吧！”

藤真白他们一眼：“出门左拐直上天台，主动点自己跳，还等我来踢你们下去么？”

全部人异口同声：“好哒！女王大人！”

藤真健司的太阳穴，突！突！突！跳了三下。

理智线，断了。

二、男子篮球手与紧急避难

花形请假配眼镜，抓紧时间给相田彦一拨了个电话：“你们学校有几个人高马大的仙道彰啊？”还是个不举。

电话那头答：“就一个呀！”

“那请他赶快想想有什么遗愿，再不交代就没机会了。”

砰！电话挂得粗暴。

藤真一张笑脸直逼眼前：“你是在通风报信，还是准备为民除害？”

豆大的汗珠划下，花形把心一横：“上午才听过预防未成年人犯罪讲座，藤真你不要冲动。”我们不会把仙道不举的秘密说出去哒！X生活和谐虽然重要社会和谐更重要啊！然而再怎么视死如归，这两句还是没敢说。

陵南那头，彦一敏锐地察觉出事态严重，拔腿就往二年级教室跑：“仙道学长，大事不妙啦！翔阳的花形学长给我打电话……”

仙道的太阳穴，突！跳了一下。

仙道问：“他说什么？”

彦一答：“让您赶快交代遗言……”

突突突突突突！仙道的太阳穴遭到了机关枪扫射，狂跳不止。

仙道吼：“那群混蛋！”

彦一劝：“不要说脏话啊，学长。”

仙道抄起书包直接翻窗：“跟教练说声，生死一线，今天的训练我就不参加了！”

彦一扒着窗框喊：“这是二楼啊！”unbelievable！仙道学长好武功！

三、男子篮球手与素来不行

“一颗歪脖树算什么啊，你有一整片不朽的青松！”握拳。

“要不来两粒那啥小药丸？”试探。

“年轻人，真可怜啊……”拍肩。（我碰到藤真健司的肩膀啦！回去不洗手了！——痴汉心语。

藤真统一回复二字真言：“滚蛋。”

但他不得不开始思考一个严肃的问题，不举的人明明是仙道，为什么被同情的，却好像是自己呢？

然后意识到了：次奥！你们全都以为我是受吗？！看看我这张脸，我哪里受啦！

围观群众默默低下了头，问题就是你那张脸啊……女王大人。

“一群人不知道好好学习成天乱七八糟想点什么鬼东西！”严肃的教员，严肃的口吻，“看面相就知道仙道同学是器大活好攻嘛。他还在发育中，藤真同学不要因为他以前不行，就认为他这辈子都不行啊。加油哦！”

直接把藤真气成了吐槽役：“你才是老不羞啊喂！咱们这里已经开放到这种程度了吗？都说的什么鬼啦！还有你们一群人从哪里放出来哒！说好的秘密呢？怎么全世界都知道啦！”

伊藤颤巍巍戳了戳藤真：“学长你看看自己在第一节里做了什么啊……”

号外！号外！藤真健司有个素来不行的男朋友哦！

理智线，又断了。

四、男子篮球手与表里如一

风驰电掣一辆自行车。

车上一个刺猬头。

刺猬头拦腰捞起狂躁中的栗子头。

“学长你好轻哦。”刺猬头把栗子头放上车前杠，“快比赛了哦，学长是想和我同归于尽吗？还是说殉情比较好呢？”

栗子头勾住刺猬头肩膀脚下一蹬，飞跃跳车，完美的前滚翻，得十分！

优雅起身，拍土，对躺倒的刺猬头踹一脚：“殉你个蛋情！自己去死好啦！”

比标准化笑脸多了一分温柔两分挑逗三分玩味：“不要说脏话啊，学长。”仙道拉着藤真裤脚，“这就不管我啦？”

藤真大跨步走着。

仙道麻溜儿爬起来，小碎步跟着。

身后嘘声一片。

仙道问：“你在气什么呀？”

获得白眼一个。

仙道眼珠滴溜溜转，得到一个大胆假设，开口小心求证：“不会是吃醋了吧？”

获得白眼第二个。

“吃醋的话是不是说，我过试用期了？”

藤真脚步急停。

仙道撞个满怀。

身后嘘声更大片。

终于有看热闹不嫌事大的发出了今日最强音：“不举的仙道同学，你是怎么做攻哒！”

获得白眼第三个。

到底说是仙道彰，面皮厚过城墙拐弯。

“对于一个男人来说，那啥名誉是非常重要的，所以这个秘密仅限翔阳知道，就不要往外说了哈！”仙道高大的身躯瞬间小鸟依人蹭着藤真，“那啥了还怎么攻啦，人家是受来着，我家藤真仙贝最棒了么么哒！”

断了的理智线，奇迹般地，接上了。

但，火气还在：“你要不要脸哒！”

仙道耸肩，一副大义凛然的无所谓：“反正他们都以为我那啥了，不如让你高兴高兴嘛！以后你就是女王攻啰～难不成要我当场脱裤子证明自己很有料？”

理智线，好像又要断了。

五、男子篮球手与若不是你

“不举是怎么回事？”

“真心话大冒险，你懂哒！”

“那是大冒险，还是真心话？”

“你猜。”

“不猜。”

“那你用。”

“不用！”

“来嘛来嘛！不要客气！本篇同人首席器大活好攻呀！来嘛来嘛！”

“恶搞有一句话能当真吗？！”

“或许我对着别人真会不举吧，颜值不够的说～”

“滚！”

“咱们到床单上滚！”

仙道彰决定今天晚上要睡服藤真健司做他的男朋友。

藤真健司被一个吻堵得无言以对。

－－未完无续－－


End file.
